My Life with Graverobber
by coco1902
Summary: When Chloe turns 17, it's not all that great. It's the worst day of her life. Why? Because it was the day she had to get her first surgery. But what happens when she refuses? What happens when she rejects her family & their traditions to pursue her own desires? She ends up in running into the Graverobber. But will her family accept this? Will Graverobber accept her? MarySue
1. Prologue: Running Away

**What can I say guys. I love me some REPO! Based on a Repo! meme. Fav and review pwease! :3**

* * *

It was probably the worst day of my life.

I had just turned 17 years old, and you'd think that would be great; not completely naïve but not exactly a legal adult. The problem was: it wasn't. Nope. And you want to know why?

Because today was the day I had to get my first surgery.

It's a family "_tradition"_, you know, ever since my mother, father, my four sisters and I moved to the city. I told them not to move here. I told them the suburb was where we should be. But did they listen? No. Instead they drag me here.

At first, mother told me father got a special offer at GeneCo to work for Rotti Largo, _personally._ However, I'm pretty sure that was just sent through millions Geneterns. And although, yes, my father works for GeneCo, _I_ wouldn't say it's the greatest job considering he's the Largo siblings personal "GENEsurgeon." I could only imagine how much work he has to do on a daily basis having to deal with those maniac children of Rotti: Luigi, Amber, and Pavi.

Anyway, what does this have to do with me having to get my first surgery?

Well, the majority of the females in my family—excluding me—adore Amber Sweet. There was one time they all had gotten their faces redone to look exactly like Amber. They can't get enough of the dumb braud. Anyway, my mom had decided that at the age of 17 each of her children would get their first surgery without disputes in honor of what GeneCo has done for our family.

What did they do?

They gave us a friggin huge house that's what. We live in a mansion practically. Everything looks so expensive; very elegant and prestigious according to my mother, who doesn't even look anything like my real mom anymore. She has had so many surgeries; I'm beginning to think she's becoming addicted to it. I mean she's changed her entire figure to be this tiny waist with fair skin, but almost completely covered in stitches. At least she has her old face back. Her excuse is that she wants to be as elegant as the house is. And although I must say I am grateful for the house, I don't want to get a friggin surgery!

Which brings us back to the present.

"I don't want to get surgery mom!" I protested once again to my mother. I had been protesting ever since I turned 17. Which was this morning.

"Now Chloe I don't think you realize how great this could be!" She said in such glee. She turned around in her swivel chair with immense giddiness and went back to sewing. Oh yes, did I mention my mom loves to sew? If that's something I know will never change, it's sewing. It's her life. She's made every single one of my outfits since I was born. Everything precise, clean cut and made to perfection. Maybe that's why my mom likes surgery so much…

"Chloe? Are you listening to me?" She questioned with annoyance. "I swear, when you get your surgery get some new ears or a brain to fix that attention span of yours. It's really quite unsightly for people of our rank." She remarked as she held up some fabric to measure. She then picked up some thread and began to stick the thread through the hole of the needle. "So did you decide on what you're going to get done?"

"NO! I'm not getting anything done mom. That's what I've been trying to tell you—"

"Shhhh! I'm trying to get this thread through the needle..."

Filled with rage I scream in frustration and slam the door to my mother's sewing room shut as I leave. As I leave I can hear her say from the other side of the door, "Tell your sisters I have their dresses fixed. Oh, don't forget to take a nap sweetie. It'll help for the surgery!" I grunted in defiance as I headed down the stairs. Before I got down I was bombarded by my older sisters.

Now they all love Amber Sweets as I had mentioned before, however, this week they were showing their Pavi support. Hence, they all got faces pinned on top of their own in appreciation. They all looked horrifying. It was like being surrounded by a bunch of Pavi's as they all decided to get his current face. And like all quadruplets, they liked to be the same about everything. Including timing of speech.

"Soooooooo watcha' gonna get Chloe?" they all asked excitedly in unison. "We're all anxious on what you're going to get. We talking about it before and thought maybe you might want to join us in Pavi appreciation week." Then they all cracked their smiles at me. Their menacing, creepish smiles only quadruplets could pull off. I mean, back in the suburbs when they were just normal blonde, blue eyed quadruplets this was cute, but now, especially with that Pavi face: they could fit right into the Largo family.

"I'm not getting anything." I smoothly replied refusing to look at them in the eye. They were just too creepy.

"WHAT? Does mom know about this? How can you not get something done?! It's tradition!" They frantically followed me down the steps, trying to get me to look at them, and bombarding me with questions left and right.

"Look this is your tradition not mine. I don't want surgery. I like me for me. End of story." I was about to go stomping down the hallway, but then I remembered mom wanted them. "Oh, and mom wants you guys to try on the dresses she fixed."

"Oooooh!" they squealed in unison as they ran up the stairs and into the sewing room. I watched until I heard the door slam.

_Great,_ I thought, _Now's my chance._ I grabbed my "everything bag" I got from my friend Violet who lived in a city far away from mine, with problems of their own. Something having to do with vampires or something like that…

Anyways, it has an infinite amount of space inside so I can pack everything I need without having to use those bulky suitcases. I ran down the hall and opened a secret passageway—the one thing that I love about this house—that led to a flight a stairs. I ran down those stairs as fast as I could until I got to an old stone door. I pushed it opened with all my might and closed it right behind me. I tried to catch my breath from all the running. I sat on top of a grave that read Largo on the top. _Must have been Rotti's late wife…_

Having caught my breath, I got myself together head towards a metal door. I opened the door to the outside I breathed in the beautiful air of the graveyard. _So much more refreshing._ I made sure my everything bag was strapped securely around my waist and started running through the graveyard as far as I could from home. I had to since I was, you know, running away.


	2. Saved

Heavily breathing I was deep enough into the graveyard to not be seen from the house. I slid down and was leaning against a tombstone to catch my breath. When my breathing was back to normal, I sat on top of the tombstone and took out my sketchbook. I love to draw different sceneries: alleyways, street corners you name it. My father always said I had a knack for it. He said once he raised enough money, I could attend the city's art school.

"Ha like that was ever going to happen," I muttered to myself. Freakin douchebag of a dad never has any time for his family anymore; always operating on those douchebags Rotti kids. "ARGHHH!" I yelled as I kicked the tombstone that was underneath me. Suddenly I heard a cracking noise. I looked below me and before I knew it my ass was on the cold ground. "Ow," I whimpered as I stood back up rubbing my bum, "I guess I must have kicked this harder than I thought."

I looked up a head and I noticed an above ground casket. _Well it's not uncommon, lots of people have above ground caskets to lure in grave robbers…OH! There's probably a decomposing corpse in there! ME WANT TO DRAW!_ I ran up to the casket and dusted off the cobwebs. "Hmmm, Rose Kuntz…Well let's see if you aged as nicely as _rose_." With that I lifted the cover open to reveal a serene yet stinky corpse in a white dress covered in spiders. "Whoa! You were definitely not call rose for your scent. That's for sure!" I reached into my everything bag and pulled out a dust mask, and began drawing. Little did I know that someone was watching me the entire time…

* * *

Another night on the town for me. Just me, the graves and my zydrate gun: one big happy family. We always like to out on the foggiest of nights, spend some quality family time. Yup nothing like a night of sucking out zydrate from corpses I always say. Just shove the gun up their nose, like so. Whack! And there you have it: zydrate in a little glass vial.

Nope nothing was going to be new tonight. Talk to the corpses all I want, they're still only corpses. Well I guess it's better than getting cozy those z-whores. Then I stopped and thought about it. "Hmmm...nah," I said aloud, "Corpses are definitely better." _Yup, _I thought, _everything's just fi— _

Suddenly I heard a loud thud. Instantly, I thought it was Rotti's goons he has sniffing around the graves, trying get business men like _moi_ out of a job. To my surprise it wasn't. Peeking over a tombstone, I noticed a figure in the fog. Definitely didn't look like a goon, but you can never be too careful. I went closer to get a better view. It looked like a girl. _Great..._ I watched her intently seeing as to what she was going to do next. She came running out to an above ground casket. _Damn it! That was going to be mine! Just what I needed, another grave robber. _Ready to go and try to scare off the girl so I could take the zydrate, she suddenly opens the casket. The dim light from the mausoleums lighted her face perfectly. _Holy Shit! _Ruby red, curly hair, pale skin completely untouched. This girl is something else. I observed her closely, seeing what she would do next. This girl could be his new assistant if she was a good grave robber. She gazed at the corpse, took out a mask, and started to...draw?_  
_

"I knew it!" I yelled. _Shit. _ I looked over at the girl who had already fallen off the new tombstone she was sitting on.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shrieked.

I was just about to introduce myself but then I heard the alarms. _Rotti's goons. _She snapped her head away towards the sound of the alarms, and then back towards me. I sighed to myself, quickly wrapped up my things and picked her up bridal style, lest she had hurt herself on her fall.

"I'm here to save you."


End file.
